Free Update
The Free Update is a major patch that overhauls several in-game mechanics. Release date *South Korea: 18 December 2014. *China: 8 January 2015. *CSN:Z: 8 January 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 9 January 2015. Zombie Modes Reorganization ; Improved Scoring Method *Kill Zombie Permanently (Zombie Hero): 3 points. *Kill Zombie Generally (Zombie Hero): 3 points. *Survive as Human: 7 points. *Zombie Kill Assist: 1 point. *A zombie player will receive points based on the damage taken. ; The amount of Host Zombie based on player number in the room *1 Host Zombie: 1-7 players. *1-2 Host Zombies: 8-10 players. *2 Host Zombies: 11-17 players. *2-3 Host Zombies: 18-20 players. *3 Host Zombies: 21-32 players. ; Zombie Infection Change *Minimum HP of zombies is 1000. *Excellent Genes's effect are tweaked to 70%, instead of 90%. *AP value is corrected after infection. *1 second invincibility after becoming zombie. *Enhanced damage for melee weapons, removed the Bloody Blade item. PvP Improvement Improved the existing killing effect's notifications and feedbacks according to situation by adding a variety of notification. New free default items ; Weapons Melee= |-| Pistol= |-| Submachine gun= |-| Shotgun= |-| Assault rifle= (TW/HK only) (TW/HK only) (TW/HK only) |-| Sniper rifle= |-| Machine gun= ; Equipment Grenade= |-| Special= ; Zombies ; Items Combat Blueprint Content Change Updates ; New Secret Method An item to confirm the manufactured weapon. This item requires Grade S Combat Blueprint and Permanent Durability Material to do so. ; K3 Performance is increased ; Manufacture / Combination / Decomposition System Reform ; Task Reward Change Reorganized the rewards after completing the missions. ; Promotion Reward Restructure Reorganized the items inside the Gift Boxes. ; Updated Battlefield Supply Battlefield Supply's items have been updated. ; Removed all Weapon's Level Restrictions ; Fixed Deimos and Ganymede bugs ; Removed Jiang Shi from zombie class ; Removed Bloody Blade, Gruesome Assassin, Merciless Destruction, Demented Doctor, Fire and Curse, Terrifying Terror, Brutal Slayer, Pain Dominator, Death Guide, Z-VIRUS Transfectant New Item Information ; THANATOS-7 A machine gun developed by Aegis Institute fed with 120 rounds of 7.62mm. When facing a huge number of enemies, the user can switch to Thanatos Blade System. ; Tomahawk Christmas Edition The Christmas version of Tomahawk decorated with reindeer horn and blinking lamps. Its secondary mode can knock zombies away in Zombie Scenario and Zombie modes. ; Combat Blueprint and Durability Sale Grade S Combat Blueprints and Permanent Durability Material are now sold in shop. ; Xmas Box Log in to receive a Christmas Box and play for every 30 minutes to get another Christmas Box. Christmas Box contains one of the X-mas weapons (random) for 1/3/10/30 days or permanent. Trivia *Whenever a human is infected, he/she will be surrounded by a white glow indicating that they are invincible. *The Jiang Shi has been removed from player's inventory, resulting in him being the only zombie that cannot be played. However, his selection icon can still be seen. *Excellent Genes' head-up display (HUD) still shows the 100%, yet the buff has been reduced. *Strangely, the M16A4, AN-94 and AKM were set as default weapons in Taiwan/Hong Kong region. While in other regions, they only removed their level restrictions. Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki